Missive
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Spoiler léger du Tome7 concernant une certaine lettre envoyée d'une jeune moldue énervée vers un directeur patient.


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Origine :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** lettre, angst, légèrement spoiler du tome7.

**Couple :** aucun.

**Mot de l'auteur :** en lisant le tome7, je me suis demandée qu'elle était la lettre que la petite Pétunia Evans a envoyé à Dumbledore. En voici ma vision. Bonne lecture, fic très courte, je sais.

_Poudlard,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

Où peut importe votre nom, après tout, jamais nous n'avons vu votre visage à la maison. Cette lettre que je vous écris est très importante alors vous avez vraiment intérêt à la lire.

Je veux savoir, pourquoi ma sœur a-t-elle pu aller dans cette école et pas moi ?! Y-a-t-il une véritable raison ? J'ai toujours été très forte à l'école ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné une chance ? Pourquoi me laisser seule ?

Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser seule à la maison, non, elle ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas que Lily parte dans cette école ! Parce que je ne serai pas là pour la protéger, parce qu'elle a besoin de moi et non de cet idiot de Severus Snape avec qui elle traîne toujours.

On ne sait pas où elle va aller exactement ! Vous avez refusé de nous le dire, vous nous avez toujours donné des réponses évasives. Et puis toutes ces choses bizarres qu'elle doit acheter… Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille ! Elle n'a pas le droit, elle ne peut pas ! Je refuse qu'elle mette un pied dans cette école. Je lui avais promis que l'on ferait nos études ensembles et vous brisez mes paroles, je vous hais ! Et pourtant mes parents s'en fichent, ils sont heureux.

Oui, tellement fiers que leur petite Lily aille dans cette école qui semble si glorieuse. Et moi ? Pétunia, que devient-elle dans cette histoire ? Elle n'est plus rien. Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille normale, elle. Et oui, elle travaille à l'école c'est tout, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire pas comme cette merveilleuse petite Lily qui entre dans une école de magie. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être extraordinaire moi aussi ? Pourquoi doit-on toujours privilégier Lily et me laisser toute seule ? Je ne suis pas bête, je travaille bien, je n'aurai pas de problème pour apprendre, je vous le promets !

Laissez-moi aller dans cette école, je n'ai rien fait de mal… Absolument rien. Je vous en pris….S'il vous plait….

Pétunia Evans.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La lettre s'arrêtait là, le lendemain elle fut postée à la poste la plus proche. Un sorcier travaillant dans les tris postaux la récupéra et l'envoya rapidement au directeur de l'école qui la reçut le jour-même. Le jour suivant, une réponse fut envoyée :

_Ma chère Pétunia Evans,_

Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Sachez bien que votre lettre m'a profondément touché, comme votre soif d'apprentissage. Cependant, et cela m'attriste de vous le dire, vous ne possédez pas les pouvoirs magiques qu'il convient d'avoir. Vous auriez fait une merveilleuse sorcière, croyez-moi. Il vous est malgré tout possible d'emprunter des livres que votre sœur vous donnera afin de bien vous renseignez sur notre monde.

Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que nous ne pouvons vous prendre dans notre école, aussi motivée que vous soyez. Ne soyez pas triste, avoir une sœur comme Lily vous apprendra énormément de chose sur notre monde, cela peut-être très intéressant. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me joindre, cette chouette restera là à votre disposition.

Je suis sûr que vous ferez une merveilleuse carrière avec la motivation et la détermination dont vous faites preuve. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, à vous, à votre famille, et aux personnes que vous rencontrerez. Vous êtes amenée à faire de grandes choses.

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Directeur de l'école Poudlard._

La chouette partie dès la lettre reçut, alertées par les larmes et les cris de la jeune fille. Depuis lors, Albus Dumbledore n'entendit plus jamais parler de la petite Pétunia Evans et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déposa le petit Harry devant sa porte, qu'il se rendit compte de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans sa jeunesse.

**Fin.**

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais qu'elle est très triste, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait écrit quelque chose de très long. Tout du moins, c'est de cette façon que je le conçois.


End file.
